


For Luck

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he leaves for Kabul, Nate gets a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

When he leaves NCIS, in the box in his arms Nate carries some books that he wants to keep, oddments of stationery that he’s collected over the years, a coffee mug that Macy got him as a Secret Santa gift one year. A collection of little things to sum up a period of his life that, all things considered, he’d greatly enjoyed. But the possession he values most is one that he only received hours ago, the one that he found on his desk on top of a pile of files beside the then empty box. 

It’s a blue jelly bracelet. 

There was no note beside it, nothing to say who it was from, but there’s only one person in NCIS who collects jelly bracelets. He knows who it’s from, and he knows the meaning behind it - for luck. 

He doesn’t seek her out, doesn’t try to find her to say goodbye or thank you or any of the millions of things that don’t need to be said between them. They’ve never needed words before - why start now?


End file.
